


Across The Stars - Lucius & Narcissa

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Across The Stars [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Across The Stars, F/M, Fluff, Larcissa, One Shot, lucissa
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Crossover Harry Potter/Star Wars]<br/>À travers les étoiles, les couples se ressemblent ou divergent des autres, certains n'aurait jamais pu se former si des circonstances imprévues ne les avaient pas rapprochés.<br/>« Lorsque Lucius rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il trouva sa nouvelle femme, Narcissa, affalée sur le canapé du gigantesque salon, sanglotante. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Stars - Lucius & Narcissa

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient :)  
> * enrage contre sa non-possession de ses OTPs *

Lorsque Lucius rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il trouva sa nouvelle femme, Narcissa, affalée sur le canapé du gigantesque salon, sanglotante.

Il s'approcha d'elle, ne sachant pas comment la réconforter. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que soit, Narcissa se jeta sur lui en pleurant encore plus fort.

Lucius entoura le dos de son épouse de ses bras et lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule. Le déluge de larmes finit par se tarir au bout de dix minutes. Il demanda alors à la jeune femme ce qui se passait. Elle lui répondit que sa mère avait été retrouvée morte en début d'après-midi.

Lucius compatit à sa douleur. Perdre un parent ou un proche était toujours très dur, même pour eux, les sorciers de la haute bourgeoisie. Sous leurs manières, ils étaient des êtres humains comme les autres, qui ressentaient des émotions, même s'ils les exprimaient rarement.

C'était l'heure du repas, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient faim. Le couple Malefoy s'assit alors sur le canapé, face à la cheminée, où brûlait paresseusement un feu, et Lucius entoura les épaules de Narcissa de son bras.

La jeune femme, trop enfoncée dans sa douleur, ne releva pas ce soudain rapprochement, au contraire elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari, fixant les flammes d'un air absent et d'un regard vide.

Lucius ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Une demie-heure ? Une heure ? Trois heures ? Une semaine aurait eu le temps de s'écouler sans qu'il ne la voie passer.

La douleur de Narcissa lui avait fait perdre toute notion du temps, tout ce qu'il savait était qu'ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps enlacés, sans un mot, plongés dans leurs propres pensées.

Quand enfin ils revinrent à la réalité, ils se regardèrent, presque embarrassés d'être restés autant de temps l'un contre l'autre.

Le mari et sa femme allèrent alors se coucher, mais aucun ne put réellement s'endormir pendant des heures, tandis qu'ils repensaient à ce soudain rapprochement entre eux...


End file.
